Who Said?
by lizteroid
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo goes back to Boston  I changed Baltimore to Boston  to see his cousins Jane and Frankie Jr, to investigate a case involving a dead Marine and one of his ex-teammates. Someone catches his eye though, and he thinks she's gorgeous!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _A crossover fic. Tony DiNozzo (NCIS) is called to Boston (lets just say he worked there and not in Baltimore) to his old P.D and there, he meets his cousin, Jane Rizzoli (Rizzoli & Isles) and her best friend, Maura Isles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, no copyright infringement is intended either.

* * *

Tony looked out over the wings of the plane and saw the city of Boston circling underneath as the plane tilted and gradually began to descend into Boston Logan airport. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic to be heading back to Boston to see his cousins, Jane and Frankie Jr. but this trip was not a family occasion. There had been a dead Marine discovered and this Marine had ties to one of Tony's old friends at the Boston P.D; Bobby Marino.

Buckling himself back into his seat, he thought about those good times he had spent with Bobby and the boys in the Narcotics department. Tony couldn't ever imagine Bobby to be tied in with any murder investigation. No, there was no way he would be involved. The only way Tony could ever imagine Bobby being involved in something this size would be for his undercover work, with his partner, Danny.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, our flight will be landing in approximately ten minutes, please make sure all trays are in the upright position and locked away, and any hand luggage is stored away in an overhead compartment, or stowed under the seat in front of you. Thank you for flying with us today, and on behalf of all our crew members onboard this flight, we wish you enjoy your stay in Boston, good day."

Tony smiled and rested his head back against the rest at the top of the seat, turning his eyes to look out of the window at the city getting closer beneath the wings of the plane. He clung to the armrest as the plane soared lower, hitting some slight turbulence as the plane dropped through the flying class levels of altitude before driving home, straight for the Boston Logan runway, heading into Gate Four.

De-boarding the plane, Tony nodded to the leggy blonde who was part of the cabin crew as she flashed him a smile that rivalled his own DiNozzo grin, and he followed the throng of passengers heading towards the baggage claim and arrivals lounge before heading out to find their respective on-bound journeys. And Tony was doing the same, he collected his bag and headed for the Avis hire care stand in the airport. Reaching the store, he dug out his paperwork and ID so he could get his hired car for his stay.

"If you'd like to follow me, Mr DiNozzo, I can get your car right away." the sales assistant told him and flashed a soft smile over her shoulder as she walked ahead a little until he caught up with her.

Tony chuckled to himself, he'd been in Boston for not even half an hour and already he'd seen more beautiful women than back in Washington, "Why'd I ever leave this place?" he muttered to himself, slinging his bag higher on his shoulder as he rushed to keep up with the sales assistant in her clacking heels.

"So, you'll be returning the car to us on Sunday before you fly out in the evening." she smiled to him, moving out into the parking lot.

"That's right, so...are you single, married...?" Tony smirked.

"I'm in a relationship." she replied to him with a knowing smirk.

"Willingly, or...?" he pressed, smirking now with that famous DiNozzo expression.

"Willingly, and happily." she replied, unlocking the car for him and watching as he opened the backseat, tossing in his baggage and then closing the door to move to the driver's seat and getting inside.

"So, what's he like?" Tony asked, closing himself in the car and buckling in.

"Who said it's a he?" the sales assistant replied coolly, watching for his reaction while he signed for the car.

Hearing her words, Tony's smirk transformed into a grin and his eyes lit up before he began chuckling, "I love this city!" he watched the assistant head back to the office with papers she'd gotten Tony to sign as he inserted the key into the ignition and nodded to himself, "Boston P.D..." he smiled a little, turning on the radio station.

"Good afternoon Boston! Here's a feel good song for all you folks out there! Summer Of '69 by Brrrrryan Aaaaadams! Take it away Bry...!" the DJ announced the song as the introduction of the guitar riff kicked off in the background before Bryan Adams' voice came into the track. Tony smiled and bopped his head along with his fingers, to the beat of the music as he put the car into drive, leaving the parking lot and heading over to the Boston P.D.

* * *

"Korsak, has he called in yet?" Jane looked to her partner with a look of concern, she hadn't heard anything from her cousin yet. His flight had apparently landed around forty minutes ago, and she still had no word on where he was.

"He's probably finding his hotel first, eh?" Korsak supplied her with an answer.

"And knowing Tony, probably chasing some skirt." she rolled her eyes, her cousin was too much like her uncle, her mother's brother, Anthony Snr.

"He's Italian, what do you expect?" Korsak shrugged and shook his head a little before Jane's younger brother walked in, and up to her desk.

"Hey Frankie." she smiled and gave him an expectant look.

"Hey Janey, I wanted to ask you about this section in the guide book..." he trailed off as he glanced up and saw Maura crossing by the window, looking in for Jane.

Frankie had started his training with the Boston P.D at around the same time Dr. Maura Isles had been appointed as the new Chief Medical Examiner in the M.E's office a minute five months ago, and from the moment he had saw her, he had developed an undeniable crush on her. A lot of the other officer's had done too, but Frankie Rizzoli Jr got it bad for Maura. He'd blush, not be able to form coherent sentences, everything a teenage boy would do around his crush.

Besides Jane, Maura was the only other desirable female working at the Boston P.D, and Maura wasn't actually working _with _Boston Police Department, she worked for the city, as part of the Medical Examiner's Office. Jane had been the only woman on the team for almost two years before the previous Medical Examiner had passed away, that was when Maura had been fortunate enough to get the job, and move back home to Boston from San Francisco where she had been working as a lecturer at their university hospital.

Maura rounded the corner of the glass partitions and she entered the Homicide bullpen, heading straight for Jane's desk, with a bemused expression etched across her face. She glanced around the small bullpen and frowned a little before she laid her eyes over Frankie briefly before turning her focus back to Jane.

"Hey Maura, what's wrong?"

"I've just returned back from my lunch break and there's a dead Marine laying on one of my tables." she explained.

"Yes, Maura...your patients usually are dead, aren't they...?" Jane smiled at her, her partner, Korsak rewarded her with a chuckle and she saw Frankie raise his brow.

"Jane, I am a Medical Examiner, I do not have time for you witty banter, with your team." Maura shook her head.

"It must be so hard to be you..." Jane smirked a little before she chuckled and then continued, "We're waiting on an agent from NCIS, if he hurries his ass up!"

"Language, Jane." the Medical Examiner chided.

Jane rolled her eyes a little before she continued, "Yeah, he'll explain all."

"An NCIS agent?" Maura tilted her head a little, "Should I hold off the autopsy then?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles!"

Maura gave a solemn nod before she began walking away, noticing Frankie was still drooling over her as she passed him, though she seemed oblivious to him, she was not.

"Oh, and by the way, Maura!" Jane called just before Maura rounded the glass partitions to leave for her lab, "He's my cousin."

* * *

About another half hour later, he finally showed up at the Boston Police Department, his crime scene gear to hand and dressed in his usual attire of Gucci shoes, Armani tie and Ermenegildo Zegna suit with his Dolce and Gabbana shirt. Yes, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo junior was all about taking pride in his appearance, that, and he liked to splurge his hard (or sometimes not so much) earned wage on pretty and expensive things.

Flashing his badge to the officer on the desk, he smiled and entered the building, receiving a 'VISITOR' badge before checking to see the Homicide department was still on the same floor it always had been when he'd been there before he headed on up to meet his cousin, Detective Jane Rizzoli. He had to say he was proud Jane was part of the Police Force because it had been his idea for her to join up with him, he'd talked her out of going to college and having her father not be able to pay for her tuition, so the next best thing to make Frankie Snr proud; become a Police Officer.

Jane's desk faced the window, allowing Tony to be able to pull a Gibbs on her, "Hi Jane!" he exclaimed as he jumped up beside her, like he'd done many times before to his partner back at NCIS, Ziva David, and to the partner he'd lost during combat, Kate Todd.

"Jeez, Tony!" she glared at him before she chuckled and smirked a little. She stood and pulled him into her, embracing him a little, "It's great you finally decided to make an appearance here. What, almost an hour later than planned." she raised her brows, still smirking.

"I wanted to change, you know show best impressions for NCIS agents."

Jane chuckled and she rolled her eyes, "Alright, we can socialise later, this is my partner, Korsak...Korsak, this is my cousin, Tony." she introduced the men to each other before Frost and Frankie entered the bullpen, "Oh, Tony, look Frankie's here! And this is Barry Frost." she smiled, "He took your spot on Narcotics, just been moved to Homicide." she told him.

"You work with Danny and Bobby, Frost?" Tony asked the younger Detective.

"Briefly, they were a strong team, I wanted something a bit more challenging, put in for a move to Homicide." he replied.

Tony nodded before he turned his attention on his youngest Rizzoli cousin, Frankie, "Hey Junior!" he called out to Jane's younger brother, "I see you're doing your Officer training, huh?" he smiled, "They been leaving all kinds of fake hands and stuff around the place?"

"No..." Frankie looked a little confused.

Jane shoved their older cousin and rolled her eyes again, "No, Tony you know that all stopped when you left!" she smirked a little before checking her watch, "We should get down to autopsy, check out this Marine. I don't wanna keep Dr. Isles waiting. Then we can go check out the scene, hm?"

"Sounds alright to me." Tony replied, nodding and leaving his bag at Jane's desk as he followed her out into the corridor, "So, your M.E, is he really that impatient, like ours?"

"Who said our M.E's a he?" Jane smiled knowingly over her shoulder to Tony.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I decided against making this fic a oneshot, there was too much I want to put into it, so it's probably going to be about three chapters long, who knows! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _A crossover fic. Tony DiNozzo (NCIS) is called to Boston (lets just say he worked there and not in Baltimore) to his old P.D and there, he meets his cousin, Jane Rizzoli (Rizzoli & Isles) and her best friend, Maura Isles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, no copyright infringement is intended either.

* * *

"Who said our M.E's a he?" Jane smiled knowingly over her shoulder to Tony.

Tony's brow rose up curiously and he smiled brightly then, before he saw Jane's smile. Knowing Boston this Medical Examiner was probably ancient. Or some pre-op transvestite like the one he had kept...no, he didn't want to think of her. Or rather, him.

"I see you still ain't got yourself a girl."

"I see you still haven't either." he replied swiftly before adding, "I mean...you know."

"A girl, hm?" Jane turned and chuckled a little, "Really?"

"You know what I meant Janey!" he chuckled a little, "What happened to Joey?"

Jane's smile disappeared and she sighed a little, stopping outside the glass doors of the morgue, "He transferred to Wa-"

"That's your M.E?" Tony looked through the glass at the doctor working on the body she had on her slab.

"Yes, why? No, don't tell me you and her..." Jane winced a little.

"No, well not yet.." he smirked a little, glancing sideways to Jane before he continued, "Well, no...I mean, look at her. I think I'm in love again."

"Tony! Seriously!' Jane looked to her cousin with raised brows and shook her head, "Just remember to pick up your tongue, I'm going to introduce the two of you. And by the way, she's a real lady." Jane warned him before she opened the door and stepped inside, Tony trailing behind her, "Hey, Maura. He's finally here, the NCIS agent."

Tony cleared his throat as Maura turned around and tilted her head, "_Special_ Agent." he corrected Jane and looked over Maura, "Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, most people call me Tony though." he flashed his DiNozzo smile to her as he took her hand.

She smiled and nodded, allowing Tony to shake her hand as she introduced herself, "I'm Doctor Isles." she replied.

Jane was finding she wasn't exactly needed in the introduction process, but she chipped herself into the conversation anyway and said, "Her name's Maura. So, shall we get started?"

"Right, right." Maura nodded, and released her hand from Tony's turning back to the body, picking up the scalpel so she was ready to perform the autopsy, "Is there anything I should know first, Tony?" she asked him.

"What? Uh, no I don't think so." he replied gently, snapping from his daydream. He was confused as to why Maura had immediately focused herself back on her work rather than fawn all over him and giggle uncontrollably at his smile. He frowned, but maybe she was just a little shy when it came to new men, so he thought nothing of it. He pushed his way closer to the table and looked over the Marine's body for anything he could point out to show he was keen with his work. Though, he saw nothing.

"Okay. You might want to step back Tony, the smell sometimes..."

"Oh, I'm used to it. I'm always in our autopsy lab with Ducky." he replied and smiled to her.

Jane just rolled her eyes a little and watched Maura with the scalpel as she sliced through the skin first, before cutting away the muscle and tissue. Of course, Jane turned away for the next part; Maura lifted the shears and snapped away each rib on the ribcage before she was able to lift it out like a model from a high school biology lab.

Once done, Maura looked up at Tony, "Ducky?" she asked him gently.

"His name's Dr. Mallard, we all call him Ducky though, from the Mallard duck..." he smiled, explaining to Maura.

"Of course." Maura nodded and glanced to Jane, expecting her to make a comment about Maura's current running obsession, the foot skins. But no taunt came afterwards, so Maura smiled and looked back to Tony, "I would very much like to meet your Doctor Mallard. It would be nice to discuss techniques and such." she nodded.

"Well, we could head out for a coffee if you wanna talk about Ducky." Tony suggested, his DiNozzo smile shining through as he stood up and straightened his tie, looking to Maura.

"Well, I'd like to but I will have to decline your offer." she smiled gently with a small nod, "But...I can do dinner."

Tony's smile beamed out now when she was one who'd suggested dinner, "Sure, what time's best for you, Doc?" he smirked a little as he edged closer towards her.

Maura smiled up at Tony and she gently tilted her head, "Well, I don't like to go out without having a bath, so I'll need to go home first...say about 7:30?" she smiled, "You can pick me up from home."

_Bad move, Maura, _Jane thought as she saw Tony's eyes light up.

"Great, you can give me your address later." he nodded softly.

"Back to work, kids?" Jane chipped herself into the conversation again, as Frost entered the autopsy lab. He looked as though he was about to heave.

"Sink!" Maura called out to the young Detective.

Tony walked slightly away from Maura and turned to face Frost, "You haven't found your morgue legs yet?" he called out to him. He saw Maura turn and look at him, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Maura smiled, "I use that term too."

"Something in common." Tony flashed his DiNozzo smile at her, and this time it worked. Maura giggled and little and blushed, turning away slightly and he continued, "You like French food?" he asked her, in hopes of grabbing her attention with how much of a gentleman he could be, and proving Jane wrong in the same instance.

"I do, I love Modern Provençal."

"Great, Janey can find us a nice place then. Right, Jane?"

"I told you, if you keep calling me Janey, you won't live to see your next birthday." Jane glared at her cousin.

"Sorry, Janey...Jane." Tony smiled to Jane then looked to Maura, "Seven thirty, I'll be there."

* * *

_Author's Note: _I decided against making this fic a oneshot, there was too much I want to put into it, so it's probably going to be about three chapters long, who knows! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _A crossover fic. Tony DiNozzo (NCIS) is called to Boston (lets just say he worked there and not in Baltimore) to his old P.D and there, he meets his cousin, Jane Rizzoli (Rizzoli & Isles) and her best friend, Maura Isles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, no copyright infringement is intended either.

* * *

The day was a long and tedious one, however Maura got her work finished by just before 6:15 that evening, so she had time to go home and take a shower, and prepare for her dinner with Jane's cousin, Tony. Maura found Tony to be attractive, of course, what woman wouldn't? She was going to have dinner with him to find out more about him, more about the team he worked with, and hopefully give him some insight into the team there.

By the time 7:30 rolled up, Tony had arrived in his rental car, and parked outside Maura's house, right on the curb. She saw him exit the car as she sat there with her glass of wine and she smiled a little, waiting for him to ring the doorbell. When he did that, Maura gently sighed and slipped her feet into her shoes before moving to answer the door with a generous smile on her face as she greeted Tony, "Good evening Anthony."

Tony stood there, looking Maura over. She was dressed to impress, he thought, but then he remembered the conversation he'd had with his cousins, Jane and Frankie when they'd all left the autopsy lab, it had been about Maura and her fashion sense.

_"What's with Linda Evangelista downstairs?" he asked Jane and then looked from her to Frankie._

_"Wha- Maura?" Jane chuckled a little, "We're used to it now."_

_"She dresses like that all the time?" Tony raised a brow._

_"Ohhhh yeah." Frankie then chipped into the conversation and smirked knowingly to Jane, who nodded._

_"Wow..." Tony breathed before he then smirked also, "Someone who appreciates fashion as much as I do."_

_"Well, she was sent to boarding school when she was ten, Tony...in Paris." Jane commented, leaving Tony smirking wildly at the mental imagery he was seeing of Maura in Paris, in a school uniform as she mingled between the Parisian women who looked a lot like Audrey Hepburn. Jane chuckled, which then broke Tony of his daydream and he scuttled into the canteen after her._

_"So, was it a Catholic boarding school...?"_

"Is everything alright?" she tilted her head as she saw him staring at her, at the door, "Tony!"

"Sorry...Vera Wang?" he questioned, motioning her dress.

"Yes..." Maura smiled and softly reached behind herself to collect her purse and dim the lights down, so it wouldn't be as dark when she returned home. She then called out, "Bass, I'll be home later on, sweetie. Don't worry yourself."

Tony looked to her with a credulous brow before offering his arm to her when she closed the door over to leave, "Bass?"

"He's my baby. African Spur Thigh, Geochelone Sulcata ." she told him.

"African?"

"He's a tortoise."

"Right, of course." Tony nodded before he opened the car door for Maura and smiled to her as she got inside, "So, I booked us into this restaurant, along the Bay. It's called Maison de la Mer. Got all the essentials; oysters, lobster, crabmeat..." he rushed around to the driver's side, to join Maura inside the car, "You look amazing, by the way." he looked her over before starting the car up and heading out of Maura's street to the restaurant.

Getting there was the only hard part, Tony got them lost about four times, and cursed a little, something Maura was not a fan of. But, they got there in the end and all was well by that point. Tony pulled out Maura's chair for her like a real gentleman as she sat down and he pushed her in while the waiter brought over their menus.

"You know, it's a really nice restaurant here, Tony. Thank you, for bringing me here." she smiled to him gently and looked across at him.

"It's my pleasure." Tony flashed Maura that DiNozzo smile and watched her as she giggled a little and saw the soft flush in her cheeks. _I've still got it,_ he thought to himself, "So, would you to order a drink, Maura?"

"I would, thank you. I'd like a Chateau Lafite." she smiled, "Do you know what you'd like?"

"I'll just get the same, I'm not that much a wine drinker." he confessed and smiled to her, hoping he wouldn't have blown anything by telling her so.

"You'll enjoy this one. And may I suggest the Beylon oyster dish, that is...if you like oysters." Maura smiled, tilting her head softly as she looked to Tony.

"I'll take your word on it." he smirked and looked over her face.

The waiter came and went, the drinks arrived, the food arrived and the two conversed about Tony's missions, Maura's adventures while working Doctor's Without Boarders, everything they could talk about, they covered. And soon, it came to the end of their dining, and Maura looked to Tony, "Would you like to order a sweet? Dessert?" she smiled as she stood up and reached for her purse.

Tony smiled and it turned into a smirk before he stood and called the waiter over, "Can we have our check please?"

"You want to leave?" Maura asked as she turned around and looked to Tony, over her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to?" he looked to her.

"I was just going to the ladies' room." she smiled at him.

"Right. Of course." he nodded and sat back down as the waiter brought over their bill for the meal. He watched as Maura left, swaying her hips in her usual flair as she entered the bathroom. He sighed a little, "I gotta get better at reading women..." he looked up to find the waiter standing above him with the bill.

"Your bill, Sir." the waiter told him, setting down the platter with the bill on, and some after dinner mints.

"Thanks. Would you have thought she meant dessert at home?" he asked the waiter.

"I didn't hear your conversation, Sir. Thank you for dining with us." he gave a curt nod and left Tony to pay the bill as Maura fussed in the bathroom.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for reading! Anyone who gets the Catholic/Boarding school reference, I adore you!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _A crossover fic. Tony DiNozzo (NCIS) is called to Boston (lets just say he worked there and not in Baltimore) to his old P.D and there, he meets his cousin, Jane Rizzoli (Rizzoli & Isles) and her best friend, Maura Isles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, no copyright infringement is intended either.

* * *

By the time Maura had left the bathroom, Tony had paid and was ready to leave. He looked over to her and smiled as he watched her walking towards him, swinging her hips a little. He smiled and looked into her eyes as she neared him. He nodded his thanks to their waiter and offered his arm to Maura, "You ready to head out?" he asked her softly and flashed his DiNozzo grin at her, hoping he could get her to be weak at the knees again for him.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready to leave." Maura replied, smiling to Tony gently, like she usually did.

"Great...you enjoy the meal?" Tony smiled, opening the door for his date before following Maura outside into the cool Boston evening air. Tony watched her. Sure, he found Maura to be beautiful, otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to try his chances with her, but she was intelligent. Too intelligent for him. It made him worry she might not have the same feelings as he did for her.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Maura smiled at Tony, her soft innocence showing in that smile.

"A walk? Like...here?" Tony asked and looked around outside the restaurant, raising his brow at Maura.

"Yes, it's often very picturesque to walk along the Bay during this time of year." she replied and smiled up at him, "Would you like to?"

Tony gave a slow nod and smiled to her, "Here, you look cold. You wanna use this?" he asked Maura, removing his jacket and offering it to her, to wrap around her bare shoulders. He wrapped it around her shoulders and gently rubbed over her back a little, looking down at her before he swallowed and smiled, "Should we get going?"

"Yes, lets." Maura nodded, holding the jacket around her petite frame as she walked with Tony, explaining the sights around them, giving him a brief history of the buildings and such. She looked up at Tony, seeing her was watching her intently as she shared her knowledge for the city and buildings they passed. She flushed a little and smiled, "What is it?" she asked Tony gently, her voice soft as she looked up into his face.

"You...you're just...you, Maura." he tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear and tilted her face up towards his. Tony saw Maura let her eyes flutter closed as he drew her face nearer, before he then saw how her brow furrowed a little. Just as he closed his eyes, she spoke up.

"Tony, we really should get home." she murmured gently, looking out across the Bay as they stood, now side by side, since she had moved to the left slightly.

Tony stepped back, obviously disappointed and he nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Maura..." he smiled to her slightly and gestured walking back towards the car. As they got there, Tony opened it up and held open the door for Maura, "Here you go!" he beamed at her, trying another tactic on the Medical Examiner, "Your carriage awaits."

"You're confusing the beginning of Cinderella's evening with the end, Anthony. Unless your car is going to transform into a pumpkin, which is highly unlikely and impossible for a full b-" Maura was cut off by Tony's lips pressing to hers, partly to silence her and partly because he wanted his chance with her. Maura's hand moved up to Tony's cheek, softly caressing as they shared the kiss, _'I am not going to diagnose him. Maura, do not diagnose him.' _her mind screamed as she felt his stubble against her palm.

Tony smiled as he pulled back and sat back in the driver's seat, looking to Maura with a beaming DiNozzo flash. He could see Maura's curious and questioning expression, so he spoke up, the smile still present upon his face, "You didn't diagnose me..." he told her gently, looking between her eyes and lips.

Maura blinked a little as she focused on Tony, tilting her head a little, "How do you know about that?" she asked him.

"Somebody told me..." he flicked his eyebrows up and smirked a little, "Could be anyone you know..."

"But, who said?" she asked, she raised her brows now and was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying this fic. Make sure you check out my other stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _A crossover fic. Tony DiNozzo (NCIS) is called to Boston (lets just say he worked there and not in Baltimore) to his old P.D and there, he meets his cousin, Jane Rizzoli (Rizzoli & Isles) and her best friend, Maura Isles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, no copyright infringement is intended either.

* * *

Tony sighed a little and looked to Maura, his smile disappearing rapidly and he replied to her question, "Jane, it was Jane. Maura...I know, well I actually don't know, but Jane's told me you can't help it. I was just pleased you didn't do it with me, that's the only reason I brought the topic up." he smiled to her gently, caressing her jawline with his thumb. He saw that Maura wasn't buying his reply, so he tried to make his smile seem bigger and softer, "Maura, you can diagnose me all you want..." Tony finally said as he saw she was looking down to her lap as they sat in the car together.

"I'm not upset that you know about that, I just...I don't know why Jane had to tell you." Maura looked up at Tony and frowned a little.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I asked her? About you..." Tony smiled to Maura and stroked over her cheek.

"You asked her?"

"I just wanted to know what kind of things you like...whether you like Italian, French..."

"Right."

Tony smiled and nodded softly, "I didn't mean for that to come out Maura, I just...I'm glad you didn't diagnose me." he looked at her.

"I can't help that sometimes the men I agree to go on a date with, have some genetic disorder. You happen to be lucky enough I haven't worked one out for you, Anthony."

"Please Maura, call me Tony." he flashed his smile at her, for what seemed the millionth time that evening.

"Okay, Tony...we should head home, it's getting late." she smiled, buckling her belt a little as she looked at him.

Tony nodded and complied to Maura's suggestion. He started the ignition and buckled himself in, before looking to Maura gently and ahead to the road to pull out and get her home, to her little Bass. The drive was relatively quiet, just Tony asking for directions, and Maura giving short answers in reply. Rolling up outside Maura's house finally, Tony got himself out of the car before walking around to open her door, smiling softly.

"Tony, it's cold go inside." Maura said softly as she got out of the car.

He looked to her, and raised an inquisitive brow as he tried to determine what she was meaning. He noticed that Maura closed the passenger door and was getting out her house keys to enter her home, so naturally Tony thought she had been opening up and invitation to him. He followed her towards the front door.

As she reached the small porch, Maura turned, "Thank you for this evening, Tony. It's been really lovely, but really, you should head back to your hotel. It's getting colder."

"You're not inviting me inside?" he asked her and smiled a little, since he was feeling very awkward.

"I'm sorry, I have an early rise tomorrow, with yoga and Bass...and I know sometimes you don't call for a second date if you end up sleeping with the woman you've been out with." Maura stepped up inside the house, in the hallway as she turned and looked back at Tony, her hand resting on the jamb, "Although I loved this evening, I don't think it would be a very appropriate idea for us to dine again, with you living and working in Washington, and I remaining here." a light suddenly flicked on, "I have to see to Bass, goodnight Tony. Make sure you call Ziva..." she closed the door after smiling to him, noting his confused expression.

"Maura, come on, we can work it out. Wait...!" he cursed silently and sighed a little before he looked to the now gently lit living room, "But who said...?" he asked himself before his own lightbulb popped on, "Bass..." he chuckled, "Bass is code word for Jane!" he nodded triumphantly to himself, "Janey said!" he punched the air and moved towards the window, peeking inside. And just as he thought, he saw his cousin Jane standing with Maura in the living room as the Doctor slipped off her shoes. He saw Jane lean in and chastely kiss Maura's lips before he lost his footing, trying not to crush Maura's begonias and he slipped.

"Who was that?" Jane asked herself more than Maura.

"Probably just Tony...I told him I had to get inside, to check on Bass...he loved those strawberries by the way..." Maura smiled seductively to the Detective.

"Yeah, but Tony knows about us. So, who...who said?"

**Fini.**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Make sure you check out my other stuff!


End file.
